wh40kfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Krucjata Indomitus
thumb|center|350px Krucjata Indomitus (ang. Indomitus Crusade) była szeregiem kampanii odwetowych wobec wrogów Imperium Ludzkości i miała na celu wyzwolenia wielu światów spod rządów xenos i przede wszystkim Arcywroga, jakim były siły Chaosu. Krucjatę obwołał wskrzeszony Prymarcha Roboute Guilliman, który został Lordem Dowódcą Imperium na mocy nadanej mu przez Imperatora. Preludium Trzynasta Czarna Krucjata i Wielka Wyrwa thumb|252pxW późnych latach 41. Tysiąclecia niszczycielskie burze spaczni rozdzieliły galaktykę na pół. Mroczni Bogowie, jak się zdawało, rozcięli swym ostrzem bliznę, szramę przez gwiazdy i tak powstała Wielka Wyrwa, Cicatrix Maledictum. Był to efekt kilku wydarzeń w galaktyce, z których najważniejszym był Upadek Cadii i udana 13. Czarnej KrucjatyCzarna KrucjataMistrza Wojny Chaosu, Abaddona Profanatora. Nienaturalne burze pojawiły się nagle i niczym ektoplazmatyczne fale pływowe zalały galaktykę, sprawiając, że niezliczona ilość światów została pochłonięta przez szalejące wiry szaleństwa. Armie zostały pochłonięte przez ciemność, podczas gdy statki w tranzycie zostały rozbite przez nawiedzone wraki bądź zostały odrzucone miliony lat świetlnych poza kurs. Siły Zdrajców na nowo mogły szerzyć terror, wykorzystując fakt, że moc Astronomicanu nie mogła przebić przez mrok i poprzez Oko Grozy i Wir Chaosu rozpoczęły ataki na najważniejsze sektory. thumb|center|650px|Wielka Wyrwa Krucjata Terrańska thumb|338px|Bitwa na Lunie Pośród śmierci i chaosu, jedna drużyna bohaterów stanęła naprzeciw potęgi, jaką były siły Chaosu. Była to Krucjata Terrańska - połączone siły Kosmicznych Marines z kilkudziesięciu Zakonów sprzymierzonych z siłami Adepta Sororitas, Astra Militarum, Inkwizycji i Adeptus Mechanicus. Ich statki były zaangażowane w desperacką próbę dotarcia do Terry, zanim kłęby frontów burzowych mogły ich pochłonąć. Na ich czele walczył sam Roboute Guilliman, przebudzony Prymarcha szlachetnych Ultramarines, wojowniczy pół-bóg, który przewodził tej rozpaczliwej krucjacie i nie zgodziłby się na inne zakończenie, niż zwycięstwo lub śmierć. Wiele bohaterskich opowieści usłyszeć można o wydarzeniach w trakcie Krucjaty Terrańskiej. Legendy twierdzą, że jego wojownicy szli dalej pomimo machinacji heretyków i xenos, pokonując okrutne pułapki demonów i Czerwonych Korsarzy, by w końcu przybyć dziwnymi drogami na powierzchnię Luny, jedynego księżyca Świętej Terry. Na Lunie, armia krucjaty musiała stoczyć ostatnią dziką i brutalną bitwę z Magnusem Czerwonym i jego zdradliwymi Tysiącem Synów. Demoniczny Prymarcha starał się powstrzymać swojego lojalistycznego brata przed dotarciem do Terry. Dopiero dzięki przedsięwzięciu połączonych siły ocalałych z krucjaty, wzmocnionej w godzinie potrzeby oddziałami Custodian i Sióstr Ciszy wysłanymi z samej Terry, Guilliman był w stanie zwyciężyć. Lord Dowódca i Bitwa o Lwią Bramę thumb|left|198px Na Świętym Świecie, Guilliman w końcu dotarł do Imperialnego Pałacu i za zamkniętymi drzwiami spotkał się ze swoim Ojcem - Imperatorem Ludzkości. To, co rzekł Władca Ludzkości nie jest znane, lecz wiadomym jest, że Prymarcha otrzymał wszystkie wymagane instrukcje od Niego i ogłosił się Lordem Dowódcą Imperium (ang. Lord Commander of the Imperium). Na mocy swojego urzędu odebrał stanowiska kilku z Wysokich Lordów Terry i zastąpił ich bardziej pewnymi indywiduami, przy czym ostrzegł Radę przed mrokiem i straszliwymi wydarzeniami, które odmienią galaktykę. Rozpoczęła się nowa faza wojny z Bogami Chaosu. Zaczęła się otwierać Wielka Wyrwa. Guilliman miał już w głowie koncept, odpowiedź na te straszliwe wydarzenia. Niedługo mógł Guilliman planować, gdy Khorne, Krwawy Bóg widząc swoją szansę na oszukanie braci i zostania najpotężniejszym pośród panteonu, rozpoczął śmiały atak na Terrę. Osiemdziesiąt osiem Kohort pod przywództwem Ośmiu Krwiopijców-Generałów miało przebić się do samego pałacu i za jednym zamachem zniszczyć szczątki fałszywego boga i pokonać Ludzkość. Lord Dowódca natychmiast przejął dowodzenie nad obroną planety i stawił im czoła pod Lwią Bramą (ang. Lion's Gate). Połączone siły min. Custodian, Sióstr Ciszy i Astartes zdołały pokonać te siły, jednak nie bez ofiar. Atak ten wywołał zdziwienie u rządzących Imperium i miał odmienić bardzo wiele. Sytuacja w Galaktyce thumb|352pxGuilliman otrzymał kilkanaście raportów o wydarzeniach, które miały miejsce na krótko przed jego spotkaniem z Ojcem, bądź cudem przebiły się przez Ciemność '(ang. ''Blackness). Upadek Cadii był dopiero początkiem. Astropaci otrzymali wiele rozpaczliwych próśb o pomoc: Armageddon pod oblężeniem Orków, Fenris, przez Attilę i Balor - wszystkie były pod presją sił Chaosu. Pojawiło się wiele nowych burz spaczni, które odcinały kolejne światy od Kolebki Ludzkości. Co gorsza i inne frakcje zaczęły coraz bardziej naciskać na sektory Imperium. Zielonoskórzy, agresywne floty Tau czy skupowiska Nekronów - wszyscy pojawiali się nagle, mający na celu podbój sprawiali, że tworzyły się nowe fronty. Wielu chciało wykorzystać sytuację, podczas gdy inni uciekali przed pojawiającymi się zewsząd burzami osnowy. Wszystkie te złowróżbne znaki i straty sprawiły, że Guilliman nakazał dowódcom Ludzkości nie tracić nadziei. Imperator nie był ślepy na te wydarzenia, tak jak nie był Lord Dowódca. Cicatrix Maledictum rozdzieliło galaktykę na dwie części: Imperium Sanctus' i 'Imperium Nihilus. Pierwsze położone było na południu od Wyrwy. Jest to bezpieczniejsza część galaktyki, gdzie położone są min. Terra, Mars i Królestwo Ultramaru. Światło Astronomicanu dociera do większości tych rejonów, choć nie jest to wolny od konfliktów rejon. Na północ od Cicatrix jest Imperium Nihilus, zwane też Mrocznym Imperium (ang. Dark Imperium), rejon odcięty od Terry i będący pod ciągłymi atakami Legionów Zdrajców i Demonów. Jedynym przejściem łączącym te dwie części znanym do tej pory Imperium są tzw. Rękawice Nachmunda (ang. Nachmund Gauntlets), w których skład wchodzi min. Vigilus. Roboute ogłosił rozpoczęcie nowej krucjaty, '''Krucjaty Indomitus która miała wyzwolić Imperium spod jarzma okrutnych sił Chaosu. Przygotowania Krucjaty Tło gwardii imperialnej.jpg|''Młot Imperatora'' Primaris Calgar.png|''Kosmiczni Marines'' i Primaris Skitarii Rangers.png|''Skitarii'' LEgio Cybernetica.jpg|''Kasztelan Legio Cybernatica'' Rycerz Preceptor Canis Rex wolne ostrze freeblade.jpg|''Rycerze Imperialni'' Warlord i jego Rycerze.png|''Collegia Titanica'' Custodes atakują.jpg|''Custodianie'' Oddział Oskarżycielek Żelazny Ryś.png|''Siostry Ciszy'' Sororitas czat tło.jpg|''Siostry Bitwy'' Wielu uważa, że to bitwa pod Luną była czymś więcej niż jakimkolwiek innym pojedynczym zaangażowaniem, które zainspirowało naturę Krucjaty Indomitusa. Inni powołują się na konflikt, który Guilliman musiał prowadzić kilka dni później, kiedy to on i Kapitan-Generał Trajann Valoris '''prowadzili potężną armię Imperialną w obronie Imperatora, gdy fale demonów były wypluwane przez Noctis Aeterna (inne określenie Ciemności, moje przyp.) przeciwko samej Terry. Skuteczności połączonych armii Imperium mogla zrobić wrażenie na Roboute Guillimanie. Inni sugerują, że Prymarcha był już dobrze świadomy potęgi imperialnej machiny wojennej po bitwach na Ultramarze i na drodze Krucjaty Terrańskiej. Najprawdopodobniej wszyscy odegrali swoją rolę, dostarczając Guillimanowi nieprzetworzonych danych strategicznych, pogłębiając jego zrozumienie możliwości imperialnej machiny wojennej w 41. Tysiącleciu i zasadzając nasiona w jego planie na rzecz kontrofensywy połączonej sił przeciwko siłom Mrocznych Bogów. Wśród Wysokich Lordów są tacy, którzy sugerują, że Roboute Guilliman mógł już mieć plany na własną "Wielką Krucjatę". Sugerują, że Prymarcha odbył podróż na Terrę, tylko by móc rozpocząć swój własny galaktyczny podbój ze świata-tronu, tak jak zrobił to przed nim jego Ojciec, mając nadzieję w ten sposób zebrać przyzwolenie dla przedsięwzięcia. Takie poglądy opierają się oczywiście na dziesięciotysięcznych legendach i eklezjalnych apokryfach, które prawdopodobnie są motywowane zazdrością i politowaniem. Mimo to byli tacy, którzy wierzyli, że trzymają pierścień prawdy i którzy oburzali się na Prymarchę za to, co uważali za próbę podkopania władzy Wysokich Lordów, a może nawet samego Imperatora. Wielu też uważa, że to sam Władca Ludzkości nakazał rozpoczęcie tej krucjaty podczas ich spotkania, które trwało bardzo długo. Od czasów, gdy flota Mistrza Wojny, Horusa Lupercala, zasłoniła nieboskłon nad Terrą, Imperium nie było w takim kryzysie. Otwarcie się Wielkiej Wyrwy i rozdzielenie na dwa domeny Imperatora spowodowało nastanie czasów koszmaru i zniszczenia. O ile Imperium Sanctus miało się lepiej niż Nihilus, o tyle prośby o pomoc i tak były liczne i spowodowały popadnięcie w szaleństwo wielu Astropatów na Świętym Świecie. Zdawało się, że nie było świata nie ogarniętego wojną. Od Segmentum Pacificus do Charadonu, miliony ludzi traciło codziennie życie. Pomimo chęci, nowo mianowany Lord Dowódca Imperium, Roboute Guilliman wiedział, że nie może odpowiedzieć natychmiast na prośby o pomoc. Vox-szpiegowski Inkwizycji ujawniał prywatne rozmowy Prymarchy, podczas tych mrocznych dni, że ten miał olbrzymią ochotę złapać za miecz Ojca i zebrać wojowników, których zdołał zebrać i ruszyć z odsieczą. Jednak, ku szczęściu Imperium, Guilliman w przeciwieństwie do swoich braci, którzy zapewne by tak zrobili, zawsze patrzył w przyszłość (co było jego błogosławieństwem ale i klątwą) i widział konsekwencje takich działań. Imperium nie mogło ślepo walczyć o przetrwanie, lecz zebrać każdą broń, każdego człowieka i niczym długo zbierane instrumenty, mieli dać potężny koncert, który w dłużej perspektywie dał by więcej Ludzkości. W ten sposób Guilliman wziął całą swoją wściekłość, całą swoją nienawiść do zdrajców oraz niepokój i skierował go na przygotowanie Krucjaty Indomitus. Wykuł nie tylko armie, ani nawet krucjaty w tradycyjnym imperialnym sensie, lecz ogromne floty zemsty, które przyćmiewały wszystko, co przed nimi przyszło. Dzięki tym narzędziom, Guilliman walczył ze sługami Mrocznych Bogów. Swoje plany przedstawił Wysokim Lordom z tym, co najlepiej można by określić jako zdecydowaną determinację, po ustanowieniu kilkunastu schematów i były one w realizacji, zanim nawet zapewnił sobie ich zgodę. W momencie, gdy komunikacja astropatyczna mogłaby zostać przywrócona z większą częścią Systemu Sol, Prymarcha wysłał wiadomości do Marsa, Tytana, Jowisza i dziesiątki innych światów i kosmicznych fortec. Rozmawiał z Archmagosem Cawlem, imponując swemu starożytnemu sprzymierzeńcowi, jak ważna jest szybkość w wykorzystania Fundacji Ultimy. Zabezpieczył wszystkie nabytki kosmiczne, na które mógł położyć ręce i rozpoczął proces zbierania jednej flotylli za drugą w głębokim kosmosie za Neptunem. Guilliman udał się osobiście, aby poprosić o pomoc w swoim przedsięwzięciu opatkę Sanctorum z Adepta Sororitas i Fabrykanta Generalnego Marsa; niewielu wie, co obiecał lub zapewniał Guilliman tym dwóm wpływowym postaciom, ale niezależnie od nieznanej ceny zapewnił sobie ich przychylność. Wkrótce do jego olbrzymiej armii dołączyli Adeptus Custodes, którzy zrozumieli po ataku Demonów Khorne'a, że nie mogą już tak sukcesywnie bronić ich Pana i muszą wyruszyć w galaktykę i wymierzyć sprawiedliwość daleko od murów Pałacu Imperialnego. Guilliman zaczął zbierać siły nie widziane od czasów Wielkiej Krucjaty. Zbierano flotę największą od czasów początków Imperium, która miała zabrać ogromne siły wgłąb galaktyki. Ku radości Lorda Dowódcy, Noctis Aeterna zaczęła słabnąć i światło Astronomicanu docierało do światów położonych do tej pory poza zasięgiem Terry. Wielka armia czekała na rozkazy - miliony gwardzistów, wiele Zakonów Astartes i nowo powstałych Zakonów Primaris, Adeptus Mechanicus (w tym Skitarii, Legio Cybernetica, Questor Imperialis i Collegia Titanica). Bicz Prymarchy Jeśli Terra miała być jego fortecą, nie mógł pozwolić sobie na ryzyko niestabilności lub powstania, zagrażające jego wysiłkom. Zrobił uwerturę Inkwizycji, Adeptus Custodes, Adeptus Arbites, Eklezjarcha, a nawet Assassinorum, aby mu pomóc. Zaczął się więc czas brutalnych czystek w rozległych ulach Terry, które na ulicach paliły heretyków, mutantów i recydywistów. Niewielu było bezpiecznych przed kampanią. '''Horron Sch'est, notorycznie arogancki i konserwatywny Konsul Pre-eminus z Domów Nawigatorów, został publicznie wychłostany ku powszechnego szoku. Próbował powstrzymać krucjatę, wstrzymując pomoc gildii oczekujących na bogate preferencje od Wysokich Lordów, ale wkrótce odkrył, że cierpliwość Guillimana do takiego manewru była zerowa. W ciągu kilku tygodni od ratyfikacji planów Guillimana przez Wysokich Lordów, Terranie szaleli w pod-ulach, ponieważ kulty ksenofili i czciciele Chaosu desperacko walczyli o przetrwanie. Uszkodzenia boczne Spirale. Głosy niezgody szemrały wszędzie, gdzie nie wierzyli, że można je usłyszeć. Jednak w wyniku działań Prymarchy, zbieranie sił nie zostało przerwane przez sabotaż czy bunt. ''Tempus Indomitus'' thumb|324pxPodróż przez osnowę zawsze miała szkodliwy wpływ na liniowy przepływ czasu, tak jak postrzegają ją ludzie. Nawet pojedynczy skok przez osnowę może potencjalnie zsynchronizować tych, którzy z niego wyskoczą, z czasem ziemskim mierząc dni, miesiące lub nawet lata. Opowieści obfitują w bardziej ekstremalne zjawiska, których doświadczają statki złapane w energiach burzy, podczas gdy statki imperialne są rzucane wieki wstecz lub do przodu w czasie. Istnieje całe Ordo Inkwizycji, znane jako Ordo Chronus, którego zadaniem jest śledzenie i szybkie neutralizowanie tak niebezpiecznych doczesnych herezji, aby nie wywoływały niepotrzebnego niepokoju lub zakłócenia w szerszym działaniu Imperium. Wiedząc, że wyruszą daleko w głąb galaktyki, prowadząc kampanię przez wiele lat i wykonując skok po skoku przez osnowę, poprzez immaterium, które ogarnięte było wściekłością Cicatrix Maledictum, Floty Krucjaty Indomitus próbowały złagodzić ten efekt, ustanawiając swój własny Tempus Indomitus. Każda flota krucjaty ustanowiła własną, niezależną chronologię, ustaloną na czasowych współrzędnych statku dowodzenia swojego dowódcy floty. Nawet gdyby grupa bojowa lub grupa zadaniowa odkryły, że wymknęły się latom z rozrachunku ze swoim statkiem dowodzenia, po dowiedzeniu się, gdzie stał ich Tempus Indomitus floty, dostosują odpowiednio swoje zapisy i chronologie. Organizacja thumb|400pxDla samego Guillimana najbardziej problematycznym aspektem zbiórki był proces selekcji, który musiał wykonać w całym Segmentum Solar. Cała zasada Krucjaty Indomitus wymagała gromadzenia ogromnych sił wojskowych w Systemie Sol i jego sąsiednich gromadach. W tym momencie Prymarcha wyraził pragnienie zebrania aż dziesięciu takich wszechmocnych zgromadzeń. Floty te zbierałyby się jedna po drugiej, gdy wystarczające siły stały się dostępne, zanim uderzyłyby na ustalonych wcześniej trasach przez królestwo Imperatora. Duża część sprzętu i siły roboczej potrzebnej do Krucjaty Indomitusa miała pochodzić z Marsa w postaci zarówno Kosmicznych Marines Primaris z Fundacji Ultima, jak i ogromnej siły czerwonej planety Skitarii, Rycerzy i Manipułów Tytanów, urządzeń bojowych takich jak Ordinatus itd. Przez całą tragedię, cierpienie i walkę ukształtowała się Krucjata Indomitus. Logistyczny geniusz Guillimana i jego niesłabnąca koncentracja skupiły się na kodyfikacji i szybkim przydzieleniu żywotnych korytarzy przez spacznię i punktów zbiórki, a także na absorbowaniu, przetwarzaniu i rozwiązywaniu powodzi wyzwań - od odbudowy zapasów i naprawy statków do morale i zaopatrzenia personelu medycznego. Pomimo ciągłej działalności wzburzonej osnowy, która opóźniała lub pochłaniała niektóre nadchodzące okręty wojenne, siły krucjaty zebrały się znacznie szybciej niż którejkowiek innej w przeszłości. Punkty Mandeville w obwodzie Systemu Sol, Systemu Gehenna, a i kilku innych błysnęło z przerażającym światłem raz po raz, gdy flotylle jednostek wyrwały się z przestrzeni osnowy, by dołączyć do zgromadzenia - w rzeczy samej, tak wielkie było rażące zaburzenie pojawieniem się ciągłych flot, że Ordo Malleus miało obawy o destabilizację spaczni i ewentualne empirium, że wzmocnili swoje warty na granicach Systemu Sol. Oddziały Szarych Rycerzy rozmieszczono na stacjach obserwacyjnych i posterunkach floty. Tempo zbiórki nie zostało jednak spowolnione. Geniusz Roboute Guillimana po raz kolejny się ukazał, gdy siła robocza i sprzęt nadal zalewały system Sol i jego otoczenie. Za każdy okręt wojenny, który dotarł do miejsca zbiórki, Guilliman nakazał wielu barkom zaopatrzeniowymi, ładunkom paliwa, pojazdom rolnym i barkom fabrykantów Mechanicus działać jak wolą. Ominąwszy całkowicie biurokrację, Guilliman stworzył własną elitarną kadrę facylitatorów, których zadaniem było zapewnienie odpowiedniego zaopatrzenia i rozmieszczenia każdego pojedynczego statku i żołnierza krucjaty. Nazwani jako Officio Logisticarum, znani we wszystkich flotach jako Ręka Guillimana (ang. Guilliman’s Hand), ciało to było milionami dusz, a jego członkowie czerpali najlepsze z tego, co mogli zaoferować Administratum i Munitorum Terry, a mimo to było to ledwo nadążali za swoim zadaniem. Być może Logisticarum zawiodłoby, gdyby nie żelazne wytyczne, które Guilliman ustanowił dla dyspozycji flot krucjaty. Floty Krucjata Indomitusa nie byłaby jedną olbrzymią flotą orającą gwiazdy, jak jakiś surowy taran. Przeciwnie, wizja Prymarchy wymagała początkowej mobilizacji dziesięciu potężnych flot. Będą znane jako Floty Primus, Secundus , Tertius i tak dalej, a każda będzie rządzony przez najwyższego oficera obdarzonego wszechmocną rangą Mistrza Floty (ang. Fleetmaster). Każda flota była wyjątkową mieszaną siłą, składającą się z elementów różnych imperialnych frakcji wojskowych w równowadze podyktowanej przez Guillimana i przeznaczoną do działania w inny sposób i do różnych, wielkich celów strategicznych. Floty były bardzo zróżnicowane pod względem wielkości i składu. Mimo to nawet najmniejsze liczyły setki eleganckich okrętów wojennych i dwa razy więcej logistycznych jednostek zaopatrzeniowych. Wszyscy zgromadzili się, aby ułatwić rozmieszczenie niezliczonych miliardów walczących mężczyzn i kobiet. Grupy Bojowe thumb|362px|Przykład organizacji Grupy Bojowej (tu Grupa Bojowa Hephestus)Guilliman wiedział i spodziewał się, że floty o takich rozmiarach nie mogą działać jako pojedyncze i spójne siły, było to niepraktyczne i marnowało potencjał takiej potęgi. Jaki sens miała próba utrzymania tak ogromnych skupisk wojennych razem przez kaprysy przestrzeni spaczni tylko po to, by uderzyć każdy świeży system z niedorzeczną przesadą? Nawet gdyby zebrane siły imperialne po prostu nie stanęły sobie na drodze, niewątpliwie zmiażdżyłyby pojedynczego wroga w każdym przypadku tylko po to, by niezliczone inne zagrożenia pozostały bez odpowiedzi. Zamiast ryzykować tak ciężką głupotą, Guilliman nakazał, aby każda flota była dalej rozbijana na kilka Grup Bojowych (ang. Battlegroups), które byłyby skodyfikowane za pomocą wysoko-gotyckich alfanumerycznych nazw, takich jak Grupa Bojowa Alphus, Grupa Bojowa Betaris, Grupa Bojowa Cerastus itd. Każda grupa bojowa byłaby w pełni samowystarczalną formacją z własnymi okrętami dowodzenia i wyznaczoną Mistrzem Grupy, aby kierować jej kursem i działaniami. Oczywiście Mistrzowie flot odpowiadali przed Mistrzem Floty i Roboute Guilliamanem oraz Wysokimi Lordami. Grupy Bojowe realizowałyby swój własny kurs w ramach szerszego ruchu swojej floty, inwestując własne siły w swoje strefy wojny i walcząc we własnych kampaniach. Ich wielkie strategiczne ruchy byłyby podyktowane przez ich Mistrza Floty i mogliby zażądać lub dostarczyć wzmocnienia z i do innych grup bojowych w ich flocie; pod wieloma innymi względami każda grupa bojowa funkcjonowałaby jako samodzielna siła, a większość nadal posiadałaby ogromną potęgę wojenną, by podbić całe gromady gwiazd, unicestwić imperia xenos i jednocześnie prowadzić wojnę w wielu systemach gwiezdnych. W ten sposób Flota Krucjaty Indomitusa wpychająca się w sektor imperialnej przestrzeni nie przypominałaby pchnięcia jakiejś ogromnej lancy, ale raczej wielu ostrzy legionu szermierzy, skierowanych najpierw w całun cienia, który przesłaniał królestwo Imperatora. Siły Zadaniowe Trzecią, jeszcze bardziej szczegółową poziomem organizacji zostały wbudowane w każdą grupę bojową - Siły Zadaniowe (ang. Task Force). Nie były to już istniejące podformacje, lecz raczej wyspecjalizowane grupy wojskowe, które można było powołać na nakaz Mistrza Grupy. Zostałyby utworzone siły zadaniowe do wykonania pojedynczego zadania, po którym ich elementy składowe powróciłyby do swojej Grupy Bojowej i ponownie się rozpadły. Miały one na celu podbój określonych światów lub platform obronnych, kurierowanie ważnych wiadomości przez ogrom przestrzeni, zniszczenie konkretnych wrogów, którzy zostali skazani na śmierć i wszelkie inne ważne zadania, które trzeba było wykonać, aby zapewnić sukces szerszej grupie floty. Żadne dwie grupy zadaniowe nigdy nie muszą być całkowicie takie same w składzie, ponieważ ich celem było precyzyjne skoncentrowanie właściwej równowagi wymieszanych zasobów Imperium w jedną siłę, aby wykonać jedno zadanie. Ale w praktyce, gdy floty krucjaty wypchnęły się w Imperium, szybko stało się normą, że szczególnie udane grupy zadaniowe pozostały razem przez cały czas trwania rozszerzonych kampanii i aby budowały więzi lojalności ze sobą, które trwały przez całe życie. Niosąc Nadzieję thumb|304px|Primaris odrzucają sługów ChaosuGuilliman miał inne obowiązki dla swoich Sił Zadaniowych i był to kluczowy obowiązek. Nawet gdy wielka zbiórka trwała, kazał Mistrzom Floty wybrać elitarne Sił Zadaniowych spośród szeregów zgromadzonych przez nich przydzielonych wojowników. Do każdej z tych Sił Zadaniowych dołączyły kontyngenty Sióstr Ciszy, co najmniej jeden oddział Adeptus Custodes i konklawe Magos Biologis, którzy przynieśli ze sobą zamknięte i chronione kanistry oraz wiele dziwnych, tajemniczych maszyn. Siostry Ciszy były tam, by odpędzić burze osnowy, które nękały rzeczywistą przestrzeń i pomagały statkom ich sił zbrojnych w szybkim i stosunkowo bezpiecznym przemierzaniu Imperium. Adeptus Custodes byli wysłannikami samego Guillimana, przemawiając z autorytetem zarówno Prymarchy, jak i samego Imperatora, aby upewnić się, że Siły Zadaniowe nie spotkały się z żadnym oporem ze strony jakiegokolwiek imperialnego ciała. Wreszcie kapłani Adeptus Mechanicus byli tam, by dostarczć to, co przywieźli ze sobą - genoziarna i technologie wymagane dla przydzielonych im Zakonów Kosmicznych Marines, aby objąć cudem Primaris Archmagosa Cawla wszystkich w Galaktyce. Często w towarzystwie przebudzonych braci z Fundacji Ultima przeznaczonych do dołączenia do szeregów ich docelowych Zakonów, te Siły Zadaniowe wkraczały w ciemność, nawet gdy floty krucjaty nadal zbierały. Znani byli jako Niosący Pochodnie (ang. Torchbearers), którzy nieśli nadzieję w oblężone Imperium i nieśli błogosławieństwo Kosmicznych Marines Primaris do najbardziej odległych, najbardziej obleganych i, w kilku rzadkich przypadkach, najbardziej opornych lub niebezpiecznych Zakonów. Czarne Wrony thumb|left|300pxCzarne Statki były znane i owiane były strachem w całym Imperium, jako zwiastuny zagłady i równoczesnego wyzwolenia. Do tych złowrogich jednostek i Sióstr Ciszy, które je obsadzały, spoczął obowiązek odwiedzania światów Imperium, gdzie po kolei zabierały tych, którzy mają niebezpieczny potencjał, by stać się psykerami. Zbierając takie niebezpieczne mutanty bez litości, Czarne Statki porwały coraz więcej potencjalnych ludzi-psioników, dopóki ich ładownie pustki nie były wypełnione niebezpiecznym ładunkiem. Następnie zawracali swoje dzioby ku domu, zabierając swoją nagrodę do Terry, gdzie zebrani psykerowie karmili drapieżny apetyt Imperatora lub poddali się męczącemu rytuałowi wiążącemu dusze, który pozwolił im dołączyć do chóru Astronomicanu lub służyć Imperium w jakiś sposób jako usankcjonowany psyker. Wraz z otwarciem Wielkiej Wyrwy stało się prawie niemożliwym, aby Czarne Statki kontynuowały dotychczasową działalność w obecnej formie. Nie mówiąc już o tych, które zaginęły poza wyrwą, pozostałe jednostki musiały odważyć się pokonywać strefy wojny bez względu na to, dokąd się udały, zagłębiając się w bitwy na całej planecie, aby wydobyć ich dziesięcinę. Siostry Ciszy były potężnymi wojownikami, ale uznali, że ta sytuacja nie może trwać wiecznie. Rozwiązanie pojawiło się w postaci Floty Krucjaty Indomitus. Podczas gdy niektóre Czarne Statki nadal kursowały po pasach kosmicznych, które zawsze posiadały, a zbiory odbywały się w konwencjonalny sposób, wiele innych zostało rozmieszczonych jako tak zwane Przeloty Wron, które nastąpiły w następstwie grup bojowych Indomitus. Podobnie jak ptaki padlinożerne zbierające się na szlaku armii prowadzącej kampanię, Czarne Okręty spadły na niedawno odzyskane systemy imperialne i zebrały bogatą nagrodę od populacji już zniszczonych w absolutnej zgodności i tak przerażonych, że bez wątpienia będą posłuszne Cichym Siostrom. Tak więc Czarne Statki nadal funkcjonowały, przynajmniej w odzyskanych systemach Imperium Sanctus i w ten sposób utrzymywały Złoty Tron i Astronomican przed upadkiem w tej rozpaczliwej godzinie. Początek Sukces Lady Van Leskus - Bitwa pod Machorta Sound Pomimo wysiłków Prymarchy Guillimana i jego Officio Logisticarum, pierwsze w pełni rozwinięte części Floty Krucjaty Indomitus wymagały czasu na osiągnięciu pierwszych sukcesów. W końcu to Flota Tertius jako pierwsza wdarł się do akcji, a jej odlot nastąpił kilka dni przedwcześnie z powodu wybuchu Krucjaty Khorne'a, która została wykryta, przechodząc przez oblężoną przestrzeń Imperium w kierunku Systemu Sol. Mistrz floty Cassandra Van Leskus szukała aprobaty u Roboute Guillimana na natychmiastowe zmobilizowanie się przeciwko temu nowemu zagrożeniu i otrzymała jego błogosławieństwo. Van Leskus przyrzekła, że słudzy Mrocznych Bogów otrzymają natychmiastową i spektakularną demonstrację imperialnej zemsty, która ich czeka. Szczegóły bitwy pod Machorta Sound są rejestrowane gdzie indziej - wystarczy powiedzieć, że posłużyły one jako dowód koncepcji wszystkiego, co Guilliman zamierzał uczynić swoimi flotami krucjaty. Grupy Bojowe: Alphus, Betaris, Delphi, Haephestus '''i '''Lambdax '''z Floty Tertius wyszły naprzeciw w inwazji heretyków, która obejmowała kilka systemów. Pomimo początkowych różnic i trudności między kilkoma bardziej odmiennymi ramionami imperialnej machiny wojennej, Lady Van Leskus poprowadziła miażdżące zwycięstwo nad sługami Krwawego Boga. Po zapisaniu się w historii Imperium, Lady Van Leskus ruszyła ku Segmentum Pacificus i w myśl wielkiego palnu Guillimana miała dotrzeć do rozległych przestrzeni Segmentum Tempestus. Droga Męczenników '''Flota Secundus wyruszyła dalej, a jej szeregi przewodziły Siostry Bitwy Zakonu Hebanowego Kielicha i Zakonu Naszej Umęczonej Pani, a dzioby jej okrętów wojennych skierowane były wprost na Oko Grozy. Obowiązkiem Floty Secundus byłoby wbicie pięści w paszczę Segmentum Obscurus, a jej grupy bojowe miały na celu zachowanie ciasnego rozproszenia i zdecydowanego kierunku, by nic nie spowolniło impetu ich kontrataku. Było to niebezpieczne zadanie, szybko zdobywające miano Drogi Męczenników (ang. The Road of Martyrs), ale było to takie śmiałe i agresywne natarcie, jakie Ludzkość musiała przeprowadzić, aby kupić czas na ustabilizowanie Imperium Sanctus i upewnić się, że nie zostało całkowicie zdominowane. Syn Zemsty Dopiero gdy Roboute Guilliman był pewien, że machinacje zbiórek i odlotów zyskały swój własny, nie do powstrzymania rozpęd oraz że Officio Logisticarum mogło działać bez jego bezpośredniego nadzoru, a lokalny opór wobec jego planów został całkowicie zmiażdżony, wreszcie mógł osobiście dołączyć do rekonkwisty i poprowadzić potężne armie przeciwko siłom Chaosu. Podobnie Flota Primus opuściła System Sol jako trzecia, zabierając ze sobą jedne z największych uzupełnień wojowników Fundacji Ultima i tak zwanych Szarych Tarczowników (ang. Greyshields), jak również samego Archmagosa Cawla na jego potężnej, olbrzymiej barce, Zar Quaesitor. Flota Primus składała się z najbardziej indywidualnych grup bojowych ze wszystkich Floty Krucjaty Indomitus i nie wyruszyła w pojedynkę, ale rozdzieliła się na kilka grotów, które dalej pękały, gdy rozprzestrzeniały się z Terry. Wszędzie tam, gdzie grupy bojowe Primus weszły do walki, odepchnęły hordy heretyków i xenos, którzy grozili, że zdominują Ludzkość, zapalając latarnie Imperium i pozostawiając po sobie ślady kosmicznych szczątków i gór wrogich ciał. Cicha Siódemka Ze wszystkich Flot Krucjaty Indomitus, Flota Septimus otrzymała rozkaz, by zebrać się daleko od Systemu Sol. Dokładna lokalizacja tego punktu zbiórki była utrzymywana w silnie strzeżonej tajemnicy, znanej tylko Roboute Guillimanowi i starszym oficerom dowodzenia, przydzielonym do jego grup bojowych. Jak duże lub małe były te grupy bojowe, jakie siły zostały im przydzielone i czym może miał być ukryty cel Floty Septimus, nikt nie był pewien. Ci, którzy zostali przydzieleni do siódmej floty, po prostu zniknęli, nie pozostawiając nic poza mrocznymi spekulacjami i uporczywymi pogłoskami o onyksowych serwoczaszkach, które dryfowały przez cienie, ściskając w metalowych szponach zwoje danych. Inne Sukcesy W trakcie Krucjaty Indomitus siły Imperium odniosły liczne sukcesy. Krótkie skoki przez Spacznię co prawda utrudniały działanie flot, lecz i tak udało się dotrzeć do wielu światów, które można było ocalić. *Hordy demonów zostały odrzucone z Gathamoru, Systemu Drogos i świata Tallarn. *W Lhorm (ang. Lhorm Reaches) zrzucono z tronu Mosiężnego Tyrana (ang. Brass Tyran) *Cała populacja Ophelii została wyzwolona od szukającego niewolników Tyrana Błękitnego Płomienia (ang. Tyran of Blueflame), pomimo że Większy Demon umknął przed sprawiedliwością Imperatora. *Plugawa Bestia (ang. The Befouled Beast), która zdobyła Caster spotkała się w walce z samym Prymarchą. Pomimo, że bestia górowała nad Guillimanem, ten wyszedł bez szwanku z pojedynku. Sama pogłoska o Krucjacie i Guillimanie spowodowała wybuch buntu na Necromundzie, co nie było odosobnionym przykładem, co może zdziałać sama nadzieja, kiedy Krucjata dociera do Catachan, gdzie siły Chaosu zostają odparte przez lokalne siły Astra Militarum. Tam Krucjata zatrzymała się, by uzupełnić straty i pomimo, że były one znaczne, siły Krucjaty były znacznie większe w Catachan niż te, które wyruszyły z Terry. Niestety wiele światów nie można było ocalić. Tam gdzie Guilliman nie mógł nieść nadziei, niósł ogień zemsty. *Bhundar, wielki świat-ul, zostaje zniszczony, gdyż był już zbyt mocno skażony piętnem Chaosu. *Kardynalny świat Gloriphia zostaje unicestwiona, gdy wychodzą na jaw demoniczne rytuały i planeta staje się siedliskiem demonów. *Terra Secundus staje się utrapieniem, bowiem Legion Alfa zasadza się na siły Imperium. *Guilliaman z bólem wycofuje się i zostawia cały System Primagenesis, którego obleganie zajęłoby mcóstwo czasu i środków potrzebnych gdzie indziej. Nasiona Nadziei - Ratunek Rynn thumb|400pxJednym z głównych zadań Krucjaty było dostarczenie Daru Guillimana dal Zakonów Astartes - zamkniętych w kapsułach pola statycznego Primaris Marines. Zar-Quaesitor ''i flota Krucjaty dotarły do świata Rynn, gdzie trwały krwawe walki. Karmazynowe Pięści od dawna musiąły zmagać się z Orkami i byli na granicy wymarcia, gdy nagle pojawił się dużo gorszy przeciwnik. Demoniczny Książę Rharox przybył wraz z hordami demonów i zamierzał zdobyć te rejonny dla bogów chaosu. Roboute Guilliman, Prymarcha Ultramarines i Lord Dowódca Imperium, zobaczył na Rynn całe grupy zabitych wrogów i pochwalił zarówno Zakon, jak i ich niezłomnego przywódcę, Pedro Kantora. Po walce o Rynn, Kantor miał pełne ręce roboty. Planeta była zrujnowana po napaści sił Demonów, a Zakon był wzmocniony Primaris Marines Belisariusa Cawla, którzy tworzyli nowe kompanie Karmazynowych Pięści. Ci nie znali tradycji, historii Rynn ani rytuałów Zakonu. Nowi wojownicy byli synami Dorna, a wielu z nich żyło jeszcze w trakcie trwania Wielkiej Krucjaty i mogło widzień Prymarchę na własne oczy. Mistrz Zakonu był zbyt przeciążony pracą, by móc zrobić coś więcej niż tylko podziękować Lordowi Dowódcy Imperium za przybycie na czas z ratunkiem. Guilliman spędził trzy dni na Rynn i nim ruszył dalej wezwał Pedro Kantora. Spóźniony i wciąż w brudnym pancerzu, Mistrz Karmazynowych Pięści poczuł dreszcz, gdy stanął naprzeciw Guillimanowi, który widział niepokój Kantora. Po raz pierwszy od miesięcy Prymarcha zaśmiał się, lecz nie szyderczo, lecz wesoło. Rzekł do Pedro Kantora: ''Bądź spokojny, Mistrzu Zakonny. Nie wezwałem cię, by ukarać, lecz pochwalić. Rogal Dorn sądził, że nie ma większej cnoty pośród Astartes, niźli chęci zjednoczenia Ludzkości, Widzę tą cnotę w tobie. I jego determinację. My - Ja - potrzebuję ludzi, którzy staną do walki dzielnie, pomimo widma tragedii. Widziałem na swoje oczy, jak inspirowałeś lojalnością ludzi wokół ciebie. I widzę, że cenisz wyżej obowiązek niż chwałe czy zemstę. Mój brat byłby dumny. Odbuduj swój Zakon, Pedro Kantorze i patrz w przyszłość, nie w przeszłość - System Loki i Imperium potrzebuje cię. Wielka była wdzięczność Zakonu, który jak nigdy wcześniej czuł, że przybliżył się do idei ich Prymarchy, Rogala Dorna i w ramach rewanżu walczyli wszędzie, gdzie prosił ich o to Guillian, min. w obrronie Vigilus. Karmazynowe Pięści były pierwszymi, którzy w trakciu Krucjaty Indomitus otrzymali Primaris. Niedługo potem okręty dotarły do Chogoris, Fenrisu, Ultramaru i Baala. Dotarcie do Świata Anioła - Dewastacja Baala Baal, świat, z którego wywodził się Sanguinius i jego Krwawe Anioły, był oblegany przez potężną Flotę-Rój Lewiatan (ang. Hive-Fleet Leviathan). Liczne zakony sukcesorskie i poteżne siły Astra Militarum były jednak zbyt słabe wobec potęgi xenos z innej galaktyki. Poświęcono nawet System Cryptus, lecz nie powstrzymało to Wielkiego Pożeracza przed inwazją. thumb|370pxLod Dowódca Dante zebrał potężne siły na Baalu i jego księżycach. Pokonano setki macek Floty, lecz wróg nacierał. Prośba o pomoc dotarła i przybyli Rozrywacze Ciał, a po nich pozostali. Nawet Rycerze Krwi (ang. Knights of Blood), którzy zostali ogłoszeni wcześniej Excommunicate Traitoris, przybyli bronić domu ich zmarłego Prymarchy. Lecz nawet to nie wystarczyło. Dziewiętnaście wielkich fal Tyranidów uderzyło na planetę i jej księżyce, powodując znaczne straty u obrońców. Pięciu Mistrzów Zakonnych padło, w tym trzech w obronie samego Świata Anioła. Siły zamknęły się w Fortecy Klasztornej i czekały na ostateczny cios, który miał zakończyć szlachetną historię tego Zakonu Marines. I wówczas otworzyła się Wielka Wyrwa, wywołując burze spaczni nad Baalem. Pomimo braku dalszych ataków, na ostatnim księżycu Baala nie przetrwał ani jeden obrońca, a na samym świecie było tyle Tyranidów, że sami mogli zniszczyć go. Widząc brak nadziei, Dante ruszył z resztą braci w szalony i desparacki bój z xenos. Patrzył na niebo i zobaczył statki. Lecz to nie byli Tyranidzi. Imperialne Okręty dotarły do Baala, a wraz z nimi Prymarcha Roboute Guilliman. Siły Krucjaty Indomitus oczyściły system po kilkunastu walkach i pomogły odbudować zakony z genów Anioła. Pozostawało tylko tajemnicą, co stało się z Lewiatanem, choć poszlakę można było znaleźć na Baal Prime - czaszki xenos w olbrzymiej ilości tworzyły znak starożytnego wroga Krwawych Aniołów: Krwiopijcy Ka'Bandhy. Prorocy Ciał atakują "Od dawna interesowałem się ludźmi i ich nieokrzesanymi próbami okiełznania kunsztu ciał. Adeptus Astartes są potężnymi wojownikami, ale ich twórcy zawsze byli zbyt ograniczeni w swoich wizjach. Ten Prymarcha, Roboute Guilliman, pochłania swój umysł taką ilością możliwości i dlatego nigdy nie zdoła osiągnąć doskonałości której szuka - tej samej doskonałości którą ja ukazuję swoim kunsztem. Jeśli chce się uczyć od Mistrza, niech do mnie przyjdzie. Z radością zrobię dla niego miejsce w moim największym lochu." - Urien Rakarth thumb|238px|Urien Rakarth w czasie Krucjaty IndomitusJak miało się jednak okazać, Chaos nie był jedynym wrogiem z jakim przyszło się zmierzyć wojskom Krucjaty Indomitus. Wysiłki Roboute Guillimana przyciągnęły uwagę Kowenu Proroków Ciała, najpotężniejszej organizacji zrzeszającej straszliwych Homunkulusów zamieszkujących Commorragh. Szczególną uwagę przyciągneła nowa hodowla Adeptus Astartes, tzw. Primaris Marines, będący przykładem prymitywnej jak na wysokie standardy Mrocznego Miasta ale efektywnej próby stworzenia odpornych wojowników. Nawet lider Proroków Ciała, straszliwy Urien Rakarth, skierował swój wzrok ku tym ulepszonym Marines. Wkrótce Homunkulusi postanowili skierować swoje siły przeciwko temu nowemu rodzajowi przeciwnika. Prorocy zebrali oddziały Zatraconych, zadłużonych Kabał oraz najemnych mieszkańców Commorragh i zaatakowali siły Roboute Guillimana. Prorocy Ciała nie pragnęli jednak krwawej bitwy a długiej kampanii. Atakowali szybko i niespodziewanie, zabierając co chcieli a potem znikając, nim Imperium zdołało odpowiedzieć. Później kryli się w ciemnościach, obserwując z daleka poczyniania Prymarchy, szukając słabych punktów jego obrony i najbardziej oddalonych oddziałów. A gdy je znaleźli, zabawa zaczynała się od nowa. Sojusznicy Proroków dostali jasne rozkazy przy każdym z tych najazdów - mogli zabijać, kraść i niszczyć cokolwiek chcą, tak długo jak upewnią się że Primaris Marines zostaną przekazani Homunkulusom żywi i (w miarę możliwości) nienaruszeni. Oddziały Uriena przy każdym najeździe również dołożyli wiele wysiłku by obezwładnić jak największą ilość najnowszych Kosmicznych Marines.thumb|176px|Drukhari czyhający na Gwardzistów Rajdy Drukhari okazały się być niezwykle udane - wielu Primaris Marines i innych żołnierzy Krucjaty skończyło na stołach Homunkulusów, wielu więcej na Arenach, walcząc i ginąc ku uciesze tłumów. Urien jednak nie spoczywa na laurach. Lider Proroków Ciała wciąż prowadzi kampanie, których celem jest zdobycie Primaris z każdego z Zakonów Imperium. Genoziarno każdego z nich czymś się od siebie różni przez co każdy Primaris ma potencjał na stanie się niezastąpionym eksponatem. Biblioteka Ciał Uriena Rakathara wciąż czeka na zapełnienie. A z każdym najazdem jego kolekcja tylko się powiększa. Nie jest to jednak jedyny mroczno-eldarski problem Guillimana - inne siły, jak np. Kowen Odmienionych, również szykują siły gotowe walczyć z Krucjatą Indomitus. Wojna z Bestiami (Ososbny art. Wojna z Bestiami) Planeta Vigilus była czymś pomiędzy twierdzą strażniczą a bazą dla dalszych podbojów. Dla Lorda Komandora Imperium,Roboute Guillimana to miejsce było arcyważnym punktem na mapie galaktyki i rozmieszczono tam wiele Regimentów Gwardii oraz siły Adeptus Mechanicus, które formują drugą linię obrony przeciwko Chaosowi z zewnątrz Bramy Cadiańskiej. Guilliman wiedział, że jeśli chce ocalić Imperium Nihilus, musi utrzymać planetę i Rękawice Nachmunda. Gdy świat został napadnięty przez liczne armie xenos, Prymarcha nakazał Marneusowi Calgarowi utrzymać Vigilus, który był zbyt cenny dla Imperium. Obrona tego świata zajmie kilkanaście lat wielu siłom Astartes, którzy ponadto będą zmuszeni stanąć czoła Abadonnowi Profanatorowi i jego armii. Koniec Krucjaty - Triumf na Raukos Po stu dwudziestu latach siły Krucjaty Indomitus były olbrzymie, a jej impet poraził wrogów Imperium. Pod Dołem Raukos (ang. Pit of Raukos), Wyrwą Spaczni, która istniała od dawna i służyła siłom Chaosu do atakowania pobliskich rejonów, siły Regenta imperium miały pokonać zagrożenie ze strony Żelaznych Wojowników. Rejon umierającej gwiazdy 108/Kalapus-9 był ostatnim przystankiem dla sił Krucjaty, gdyż Guilliman czuł, że udało się mu osiągnąć stabilizację w Imperium Sanctus. Innym powodem chęci zakończenia Indomitusa był atak Mortariona na Pięćset Światów Ultramaru, choć Prymarcha starał się nie faworyzować swojego Królestwa ponad interes reszty Imperium. Syn Imperatora dowodził bitwą ze swojego okrętu flagowego, Honoru Macragge. Udało im się zniszczyć flotę Heretyckich Astartes i dzięki wykorzystaniu obecności Sióstr Ciszy, Demony nie mogły interweniować. Następnie potężne siły Primaris Marines z Szarych Tarczowników mieli zdobyć 108/Beta-Kalapus-9.2, świat położony w środku Dołu Raukos. Primaris i Srebrne Czaszki nacierały na pozycję dobrze okopanych synów Perturabo. Dopiero przybycie ciężkiego sprzętu i Tytanów Legio Metalica doprowadziło do pokonania wrogów po pięciu godzinach walki. Podczas gdy nowa generacja Astartes walczyła z Żelaznymi Wojownikami o system, Flota nacierała na resztę okrętów Chaosu i dokonała zniszczenia Fortecy-Świątyni Niosących Słowo. Zwycięstwo należało do Imperium. Guilliaman postanowił zakończyć Krucjatę podczas parady wojennej, podczas której patrzyły na niego miliony męszczyźn i kobiet Astra Militarum i Floty Marynarki Wojennej, około czterdziestu tysięcy Astartes i dwudziestu tysięcy Primaris, Siostry Ciszy, Siostry Bitwy, Skitarii, Princepsi Tytanów, Szlachcice Domów Rycerskich i Custodianie, a nawet kilku Lordów Terry, którzy pomimo niebezpiecznej trasy, chcieli być u boku Regenta Imperium. Wygłosił mowę, podczas której podzielił resztę Niezliczonych Synów pomiędzy istniejące Zakony, a z reszty utworzył nowe (np. Wilczą Włócznię, która miała strzec zdobytego 108/Beta-Kalapus-9.2). Ogłosił, że teraz muszą wszyscy bronić swoich światów, podczas gdy on sam ruszy na odsiecz Ultramarowi. W istocie, podczas ceremonii (podobnej do triumfu na Ullanorze) Guilliman rozpoczął nowy czas w dziejach Imperium. Intencją mego ojca, było sprawienie, że będę najlepszym, co może zaoferować Ludzkość. Nie jestem tym. To wy. To wy, ludzie ze wszystkich światów i organizacji Wielkiego Imperium, którzy dokonali tych rzeczy. Jesteście mięśniami Imperium - jego ścięgnami, sercem i śledzioną. Bez was czego bym dokonał? Rzeknę, nic bym nie osiągnął! Tak, nic! Wy, wy wszyscy unoście wysoko głowy z dumy! Bez waszych wysiłków, Imperium na pewno by upadło! Krucjata Indomitus jest sukcesem. ... Krucjata Indomitus się skończyła. Triumf na Raukos niechaj będzie symbolem naszych wielkich wiktorii! Źródła *''White Dwarf June 2019 str. 40-45'' *''The Gathering Storm III: Rise of the Primarch str. 77, 92-93, 100'' *Warhammer Community (szczątkowe informacje i mapa) *''Codex Heretic Astartes: Chaos Space Marines 8. ed. str. 123'' *''Warhammer 40,000 8. ed str. 28, 51, 53'' *''Codex: Space Marines 8. ed. str. 20-21, 24'' *''Codex: Drukhari (8th edition) pg. 34, 36, 44, 70'' *''Imperium Nihilus Vigilus Defiant 8th ed.'' *Warhammer Community - The Era Indomitus *''Dark Imperium'' aut. Guy Haley Kategoria:Krucjaty i Kampanie Kategoria:Imperium Kategoria:Chaos Kategoria:Czarny Legion Kategoria:Mroczni Eldarzy Kategoria:Ultramarines Kategoria:Krwawe Anioły Kategoria:Karmazynowe Pięści Kategoria:Czarni Templariusze Kategoria:Srebrne Czaszki Kategoria:Niezliczeni Synowie Kategoria:Adeptus Custodes